Why do Fools Fall in Love?
by LovetheFantasy
Summary: Beth promised her best friend Nicki that she'd go out to a Halloween party, when all she really wanted to do was stay at home and relax. That night she ended up meeting Captain America himself, Steve Rogers. Will she end up thankful for going out that night, or will she regret ever leaving the house?
1. Chapter 1

Beth groaned as she finally finished her shift, ready to go home and get out of her shoes, more than anything to just relax. She was just about to leave the lab when her phone rang. As soon as she heard Anaconda ringtone she cringed, she'd forgotten about her promise to go out to a Halloween party with Nicole.

"Hello." Beth didn't try to hide the exhaustion in her voice.

"Oh no no. You promised me. You can't back out on me now, please tell me you're not backing out!" Beth rolled her shoulders before she started shutting off lights.

"I know, I know I promised, and I will be there. I just might be late." As she stepped out of the lab and locked up she hoped that would pacify her dear friend, but she knew in reality that is wasn't going to happen.

"No, you're not going home to take a quick nap. You don't take quick or little or tiny naps. You will go home and pass out for the entire evening. Look I know you work hard, and that my friend is why you deserve a night out. I will meet you at your place and we will get ready together, alright?" Beth sighed, of course she wasn't going to win this argument, and Nicole was right, if she went to sleep her eyes wouldn't open until the following morning.

"Fine. I'm leaving the office now, so I'll see you there." Beth locked up and left, finding it was already dark outside as she hailed a cab, knowing she didn't want to risk taking the train this late.

As she arrived home she found Nicole already inside getting ready. They had agreed to go as nurses, but after seeing Nicole, Beth started to have doubts.

"So, you're not looking very nurse like there Nicki?" The dark-haired beauty just laughed as she shrugged.

"Okay, so a little change in plans. You're still a nurse, just a world war two era nurse. Me on the other hand, I'm going as a pin-up girl. You know, like the ones guys used to paint on the side of their planes." Beth couldn't help but laugh, Nicki was the type who never really made up her mind until the last-minute.

"Alright, but do you expect me to do my hair like yours? I mean I don't do much outside of down, ponytail, messy bun and just woke up remember." Nicki smiled as she finished her mascara, knowing her best friend had gotten into a comfort zone and was unwilling to leave it.

"I know, that's why I'm here sweety. I'll get your hair done while you do your makeup, if possible, then we will dress and away we will go." She pulled Beth into the bathroom, setting her down as she started getting her hair ready for victory rolls. Beth caved in, letting Nicki doing her hair while she attempted to do her makeup.

"Where is this party exactly?" Nicki only smiled as she kept doing Beth's hair, taking her time to get it just right. Beth stopped doing her makeup as she looked at her friend, knowing her well enough to know that it was at O'Malleys, a pub that the two had been going to since they were still in high school with fake I.D.s. "We're going to O'Malleys?"

"Yes. Shut up. Look you know that guy Sam I've been crushing on? Well he's going to be there tonight and I thought you know, if I was there then I'd have a chance at being seen." Beth couldn't really stay mad at her, knowing Nicki had been really liking this Sam for months now and he'd yet to ask her out, even though the two flirted like no other.

"You could have told me it was about Sam. You really like him don't you? He's seems like a great guy, what I've heard of him, and you should go for it. What's the worst that can happen, he turn you down. So what, we'll drink, eat some gelato and cry. Then we find you Mr. Right, not Mr. Right Now. Sound good." Nicole looked at Beth, small smile on her lips as she nodded.

"You think there is a Mr. Right for me?" Beth knew this whole thought of finding Mr. Right stemmed from Nicki's ex-fiance leaving her just weeks before their wedding. After Victor left two years ago Nicki had a string of one night stands and week-long relationships but now, she was ready to try to have a real relationship once again and Beth was going to do all she could to help her friend find that person who made her happy.

Soon the two girls were dressed up and ready to go, taking a cab in the damp night air. The cab ride was short and as they arrived at the pub Beth could feel her body relax, it was nice to get out for once. They walked inside and it only took Nicki seconds to pull Beth to the bar so she could do a shot of liquid courage. The two girls threw back two shots each and Beth watched as Nicki scanned the room.

"There he is. Other side of the bar, oh shit he just waved. Act natural he's coming over." Beth found it adorable how her friend seemed to freak out like a junior high school girl over this guy. Soon a tall handsome guy was standing next them and Beth could see Nicki was nervous.

"Hello Nicole, Nicole's friend." Beth elbowed Nicole slightly before holding her hand out to Sam.

"Hi, I'm Beth. It's nice to meet you, Sam right?" He shook her hand and smiled as he nodded.

"I guess you've heard of me." Beth laughed as the slight worried look in his eyes and she gave him a grimace before laughing again.

"All good things I promise. And while Nicki is unable to talk at the moment, I just want to say Thank you not only for your service to the country, but with more recent matters." He scowled slightly as he took a step closer to her.

"What do you know about more recent matters?" He asked in a deep husky whisper and Beth never once broke eye contact with him.

"I'm a technologies specialist with Stark Industries, my boss and I have spoken about it." Sam could tell she was being truthful, and he took a step back before his smile returned. He joked with the two for a minute before asking Nicki to dance.

Beth turned around and faced the bar, ordering a drink as she thought about the conversation she and Mr. Stark had about the safety of anyone who attempted to go up against Hydra. That was her job after all, design and development of safer weapons and defense systems. That was when she noticed him, a familiar face in the crowded bar. He was tall with sandy blond hair and those blue eyes that could pierce you from across the room. He turned and their eyes met, a slow smile formed on her lips as she raised her glass to him followed by a shy, almost innocent smile crossing his lips. The two shared looks across the bar for several minutes, a quiet conversation shared in glances and smirks.

Beth looked up again, this time thought he wasn't there and she looked back down to the whiskey and coke she was nursing thinking perhaps he'd left. She picked up her drink and took a long sip, mentally kicking herself for not going over to at least say hello.

"Two of what she's having please." The voice was gentle but formidable as she smiled, preparing to turn down whatever creep was standing next to her until she turned and looked up into those blue eyes.

"Oh, hello. I thought you had left." he smiled as the bartender brought the drinks over and he slid a few bills across the bar.

"I only thought no gal as beautiful as yourself should be drinking alone." He watched as her smile turned shy as she faced him, bringing her glass up in front of her.

"Well then, here is to no longer drinking alone thanks to a real hero." He raised his glass to hers before taking a drink and wincing at the taste. Beth couldn't stop herself from giggling, having to wipe her mouth from some of her drink.

"Sorry, it's whiskey and coke, not just soda." He nodded as he sat his glass down, his cheeks turning a slight tinge of pink as he looked at her.

"I, um, I just wasn't expecting something so strong. Not that girls can't drink strong drinks, it's just that where I'm from it's not that common. Not that there's anything wrong with it, I'm not saying that. I just wa," He didn't finish as she barely touched his arm, talking softly to him.

"Look, it's fine, I took no offence. Really. I do know who you are, and what you've been through and I want to say thank you, for what you do. Look I know that it has to be hard living a normal life, especially now so that is the last I'll bring it up. From this point forward, you're just that cute guy from across the bar. I'm Beth by the way." Steve smiled as he looked into her eyes, something about them seemed unpretentious and so comfortable.

"I'm Steve, it's nice to meet you Beth." She smirked as she took a sip of her drink, looking around as to check on Nicki who was still dancing with Sam. She assumed that Steve and Sam would have came together, but she asked him anyway, hoping it would help him relax.

"So Steve, are you here alone? To be honest you really don't seem like the bar type." He shook his head as he took a sip, glancing over at Sam to make sure he was having a good time.

"No. A friend of mine asked me to come out, even though it looks like he's not having any problems talking to the girl he's carrying a torch for." She laughed as she nodded raising her glass again.

"Looks like your not the only wingman to be left behind tonight. My friend dragged me here for the same reason, but here I sit alone, well not anymore thanks to you." Steve smiled at the reference, something he understood.

"So Beth, what is it that you do?" She had been waiting on that question, hoping her answer wasn't going to push him away.

"Actually I work for Stark Industries. I'm a technologies developer in his defense department." He could tell by her tone that she wasn't wanting to talk business, but he couldn't understand why, unless it was something Tony was hiding. He decided to step around the subject lightly, not asking her about it directly.

"Mr. Stark seems like a good man, a bit wild, but all in all a good man." Beth couldn't help but laugh at Steve's mild judgement of her boss, after all Tony Stark didn't hide who he was.

"Wild is an understatement. Mr. Stark is arrogant, eccentric, egotistical and rude, but with that being said his heart, or lack there of, is in the right place. He wants to correct any mistakes made by his family. Plus I think Ms. Potts keeps him on a short leash." Steve liked how she was able to speak her honest opinion of her boss.

"Do you enjoy the work you do?" She took a long sip this time, nodding before she began speaking.

"I do. Knowing what I do will hopefully make a difference, save some lives, it's rewarding. The hours are long and sometimes it sucks but the payoff is well worth it. A very wise and attractive man once said 'The price of Freedom is high and it's a price I'm willing to pay.' I think to myself that one day the projects I'm working on will hopefully drop the price of freedom, keeping some of the bravest men and women on this earth a little longer." A slow smile spread across his lips again as he leaned closer.

"If you can do that, then I'll stand by your side and offer you any help I can." As she sat her glass down and looked into his eyes she licked her lips slowly, thinking to herself that she'd like to know what his lips would feel like pressed against hers. He took notice of how her tongue slid across her lips and he cleared his throat before taking another drink.

"So, what do you do for fun Steve?" He sat his glass down and he pulled out a small notebook from his pocket, opening it up and showing it to her.

"I try to catch up on things I missed out on." Beth looked over his list and giggled, reaching for his pen but asking permission first.

"May I?" He nodded to her and she added a few movies to his list, including Goonies. She then slid his notebook back to him as she smiled up at him. "If you ever want to catch up but don't feel like doing it alone, I'd be happy to join you, plus I've got tons of movies you could borrow if ever you want." He couldn't help but feel so drawn to her, like he should know her somehow, but he pushed that feeling aside as Sam walked over.

"OH, Steve I see you've met Beth." She tilted her head as Sam whispered to Steve, seeing the look on his face change. Sam then patted his chest before turning around to say goodbye to Nicki, kissing her softly before he headed to the door. Steve looked down at Beth, hating that at this moment his duty to his country was calling him.

"I have to go, I'm really sorry but I'd like to see you again sometime." He was just about to ask for her number but Sam popped his head back in the door and called his name out over the crowd. Steve quickly leaned down, kissing Beth's cheek softly before pulling away and rushing out the door, glancing back at her from outside one last time before he disappeared with Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Halloween night, one week since Beth had met Steve Rogers and one week with no word from him. She was beginning to think he wasn't as interested as she was, maybe he was just being kind. Of course he never did ask for her number, that should have been a clue right then. If he was interested he could have Sam get her number from Nicki, those two had seen each other at least four times during that week. Either way she decided to toss those feelings out for him and go on with her life. She got home early for once and decided she'd watch a couple movies while passing out Halloween candy, that was when she remembered she hadn't pick up any candy yet.

She ran out to corner store and made her way down the candy isle, inwardly cursing for waiting so late because the only bags of candy they had left where humoungus with a price tag to match. She grabbed two anyway and stopped by the hair care isle to grab some shampoo before heading to the check out. Before she could reach the front she heard her name and she turned to see Steve standing there with a bag of candy in his hand too.

"Beth. I never thought I'd see you here." She blushed as he took a step closer, his smile looking so nervous causing all those feelings to come flooding back. The thoughts she had about him during the week came back too as he had on an incredibly fit sweater on.

"Well, I only live just around the corner." She shifted her items in her arms and he reached to help her.

"Me too. Which direction are you? Let me hold those for you. Here I am making you stand here and talk while you're loaded down. So, you forgot candy for the kiddos too?" She nodded as admired his blue eyes.

"Yea, I'm just two doors up the hill. If your not doing anything you could come over and watch one of those movies." He looked down at the candy in his arms, and she couldn't tell if he just wanted to say no or if he was really scared of saying yes. "If you've got plans, or its just too weird I get it." He looked up at her, shaking his head as he tried to think of the right thing to say.

"No, I'd like that. It's just hard for me sometimes, to get used to this." She took her candy from his arms and started heading towards the front.

"Well come on then slow poke, we need to get back before the kiddos come out." He smiled as he rushed to her side, and as they got to the register she just looked at him, waiting on him to put his bag of candy on the check out counter. He did then proceeded to pay for everything and Beth dropped her head back as she groaned. Steve then realized she didn't want him to pay for everything and he panicked as he picked up their bags.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that since you were inviting me over that maybe I should pay, after all I'm going to be at your place watching your movies so the least I can do is pay for the candy." she just laughed as she slid her arm around his, escorting him out the door.

"I know, but I guess I should have said something too. Look, you paid for candy I'll pay for dinner, if you haven't eaten yet. We can order some delivery and munch while we watch." Steve was slightly tense as they started walking, but soon she could feel him relax next to her.

"I haven't eaten yet, so that sounds like a deal." As they got to her building he rushed to open the door for her and she couldn't help but smile as she walked past him. Soon they had made their way up to her apartment where she walked in and kicked off her shoes.

"So, what sounds good for dinner?" She pulled her hoodie off and tossed in on the back of the armchair before she disappeared into the kitchen to grab a giant bowl to put the candy in. When she came back out Steve was still standing inside the door with the bags in his hands. "Make yourself at home Steve." She walked over and took the bags from his hands, putting them down on the armchair so she could pull out one of the bags of candy. She dumped the candy into the bowl and set it next to the front door on her entry table.

Steve was sitting on the edge of the sofa, not sure what do do with himself as he waited on Beth. She buzzed around the living room as she grabbed some take out menus and handed them to Steve before opening the door for some trick or treaters. She handed out some candy before she sat next to him on the sofa, smiling at him as he looked over the options. He just sort of looked through them again before she took them all from him and laid them out on the table.

"I'm sorry, I just have no clue. I normally cook." She smiled as she took his hand, curling his fingers in except his index finger and she smiled as she moved his arm our over the table.

"Close your eyes and pick." He laughed but that soon faded to a smiled as he found she wasn't joking. He then closed his eyes and moved his hand back and forth a few times before landing his finger on one menu when someone knocked on the door. "I'll call and order, it's your turn to pass out candy." He just smiled as he stood up and headed towards the door, looking back to see her dialing what ever take out place he'd inadvertently chosen. He then opened the door and started to hand out candy when one little boy just stood there staring up at him dressed in his costume. After a full 15 seconds of silence the boy whispered.

"Your Captain America." Steve knelt down and looked around before putting his finger on his lips before whispering back to the little Captain.

"This is a top secret location, no telling anyone alright. Hydra could be watching." The little boy pretended to lock his lips before saluting Steve and rushing off to catch up with his friends down the hall. As he turned around Beth was hanging up and sitting back down on the sofa.

"So, we ordered Thai. I just got a bunch of everything in case there is something you want to try. Is that alright?" Steve nodded and Beth turned on the television and started a movie while they waited. As the credits ran Steve told her about the little boy and she thought maybe it would be better if she passed out the candy, not wanting to give anyone the impression that Steve lived there.

The movie started and Steve settled back on the sofa as Forest Gump began to play. Steve was enthralled in the movie as Beth would get up to pass out candy, and when their food arrived he paused it for her. She put everything out on the coffee table and Steve was shocked to see so much food, she then grabbed two forks and a couple bottles of water before joining him on the sofa. She explained to him what each of the dishes were and soon they were in the floor, watching the movie and eating away.

The trick or treaters had died down and the food was cleaned up by the time the movie ended and Steve just sat there for a moment to process what he'd just seen.

"So, this sort of explained a lot of things really. I mean that movie just explained so many key points in modern history." She giggled as she sat down next to him now back on the sofa.

"Yea, that's why I picked it. I mean it's a movie, but it ties together so many things so nicely. I'm glad you liked it." He nodded as she picked up her phone and started playing some music, smiling as she picked her 50's playlist. "So, I would like to help you get through the era's of music, because I'm sure hearing modern music was shocking when you first heard it, right?"

"That's an understatement. So you really want to help me catch up don't you?" He found it extremely cute how she shrugged and blushed, he also found that it made him feel more and more like he should already know her.

"Well yea, but also because I sort of have love for history. My grandparents raised me, and I guess just from growing up and listening to their stories I fell in love with how life used to be. So helping you catch up is sort of my way of passing the knowledge they gave me forward." The song changed and as the Chubby Checkers started playing The Twist she jumped up to her feet and moved the coffee table. Steve got up and stood there looking at her with a scared look on his face. "Come on, shoes off." He kicked his shoes off and stood there watching her.

"Alright Steve, this was a huge dance craze at the end of the 50s, it's called the twist and as the song says, it goes like this." She bent her knees and twisted her body back and forth at her waist, waiting until Steve joined her. Once he had found his rhythm Beth moved to one foot before twisting her way to the other and Steve laughed as he watched her.

"This was a dance craze? The fact that I'm doing this says it's not really dancing." She laughed as she moved slightly in front of him taking his arms and pushing him to twist just a bit more as he moved.

"Oh come on, you've got rhythm so you can dance. Just keep going." He kept twisting away and Chantilly lace came on and Beth started singing along like her grandfather would to her.

"Chantilly lace and a pretty face, and a pony tail hanging down. That wiggle in the walk and that giggle in the talk, Makes the world go round. There ain't nothing in the world like a big eyed girl, that makes me act so funny, make me spend my money, make me feel real loose like a long neck goose. Like a girl, Oh baby that's what I like." Beth couldn't keep up with Steve now and she stopped, laughing because her sides hurt from twisting so much. They talked and listened to songs like The Great Pretender, Lucille, Jambalaya, Blue in Green and Rock around the Clock before Earth Angel come one.

"Oh this is one of my favorites. There were so many of these love songs that we just don't have anymore." He watched as she closed her eyes and swayed her head back and forth, her fingers lightly tapping to the beat on her leg.

"Beth, may I have this dance?" He stood up and turned to hold a hand out to her and Beth slowly slid her hand into his. She stood up and he timidly put his hand on her waist as her fingers glided up his arm. They started swaying to the music, neither one really sure what to say, but both enjoying their moment together. As that song ended In the Still of the Night came on and Beth moved slowly closer, her arm moving around to the back of his shoulder as her temple gently touched his jaw line. His hand slowly traveled to a more comfortable spot on her back holding her close as a smirk crossed her lips. He was such a gentleman. She could feel his heart racing through his chest and Steve turned his head slightly, breathing her in. She wanted to badly for this to last all night, or for more to happen.

The song ended and Beth slowly pulled back far enough to look up into his eyes, her lips slightly parted as she desperately wanted him to lean down and kiss her. He stared deep into her eyes before he let her go and turned to pick up his shoes.

"It must be late, I should get going." Beth glanced as the clock, nodding as she sat down on the sofa.

"Yea its just after midnight." Steve jumped as he pulled his shoes on, apologizing while he moved the coffee table back for her.

"Oh I am so sorry. I never should have kept you up so late. And your neighbors, what are they going to think?" She giggled as she followed him to the door, smiling up at him as he moved to the hallway.

"Steve, relax. There are worse things my neighbors could think than I'm seeing with a handsome man like you." He stopped as he saw the smirk on her lips.

"I'm doing it aren't' I? Sam always tells me I have to stop living in the past and that is what I'm doing isn't it? Treating this like I would have in '44." Beth leaned on her door frame as she gave him a soft genuine smile.

"Steve, don't change who you are just because times have changed. You just do what feels natural to you. That's what makes you a great guy." He smiled as he nodded to her, taking a step back.

"Alright. We should do this again. The fifties were good." Beth nodded, thinking they were good indeed.

"Absolutely. And the sixties are even better. You know where to find me. Goodnight Steve."

"Goodnight Beth." He turned and made his way out to the sidewalk, smiling the whole way as she did the same from behind her closed door.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and Beth ran into each other twice the week following Halloween, but as Friday night drew close he found himself with Sam and Nick Fury making plans to take down one of Hydra's base of operations. He hated to think he had to make that phone call, never even considering texting her as Sam had mentioned, no this had to be done in a more personal way.

"Sam, we're making a quick stop before heading out." Sam just turned and looked at him, shaking his head.

"What? Why?" Steve smirked as he gave Maria directions, Maria nodding even though she didn't like the thought of Steve dropping by to check on his girlfriend, but she was to take his orders. Sam heard where they were stopping and he started on Steve. "Man, are you serious? We're stopping by so you can break your date with Beth? Cap man text her. Do you think I was free tonight? No, I had to text Nicole and tell her I'd owe her because work came up. And you know what Cap, she said that's fine bae, be safe. This is the digital age, just text her."

As Sam had been blasting at Steve, Maria had landed the helicopter on top of Beth's building and Steve slid the door opened and jumped to the roof before turning and smiling at Sam.

"Somethings have to be done in person." He then tapped on Maria's window, holding his hand up fingers spread, 5 minutes. He then took off towards the access door from the stairs, pulling it open, although it was latched in side, and rushing down the stairs. He got to Beth's door in just under 45 seconds and when he knocked on the door he took a deep cleansing breath. He waited and as he stood there he could hear Beth talking as she came to the door, her voice was muffled at first, but as she got to the door he could make it out a little more clearly.

"..hell is going on, sounds like someone is ripping the roof off. I didn't think it was going to storm. Whew, alright now be cool." She swung open the door and her smile faded once she saw him standing there. "Would you like to come in?" He took a step into her apartment and she closed her door before looking up at his with her head tilted to the side.

"You look lovely." Beth smiled as she shook her head at him.

"You had a helicopter drop you off?" She could see him shift uncomfortably and she corrected herself. "No, You are stopping by just say you can't make it. Steve, you could have called or sent a text." His gaze saddened slightly and she took a step closer to him, her hand taking his softly. "But thank you, it is by far the most, unique maybe even romantic way I've ever been ditched. It's dangerous right?" He was looking at her hand in his, his fingers gently wrapping around hers.

"I'll be fine." She gripped his hand tighter, looking up at him until his eyes met hers then she pulled his hand behind her, putting it on the small of her back, her hand trapped between his and her body while her other hand touched his neck and she got up on her tip toes to kiss the corner of his mouth. As she pulled away their eyes locked and time stood still as they looked at each other.

"Stay safe, and come back because you owe me the sixties." the left side of his mouth turned up with a half-smile and he pressed his lips to her forehead before letting her go.

"I promise you I will be back." He opened the door and Beth watched him as he walked down the hall, smiling as she took in his behind in his Captain suit. She closed the door and pressed her back against it, she really liked this Steve guy.

As he reappeared on the roof he rushed over and jumped in the helicopter, sliding the door close before tapping Maria on the shoulder. She started back on their path and Sam looked him over, able to see that smile he had.

"I take it Beth was alright with you having things to do?" Steve's smile spread as he nodded to Sam. This his expression changed, he focused at the task at hand and put himself into Captain mode.

Beth sat and waited by the phone all weekend, but she hadn't heard from Steve. She called Nicki only to find out she hadn't heard from Sam either and both girls began to worry. By Tuesday afternoon Beth was a wreck and when Tony Stark walked into her lab unexpected she really started to lose control.

"Mr. Stark, I wasn't expecting you. What can I do for you?" She turned to head back to where she was working and ended up knocking over a sterile tray full of ballistics. As she dropped to her knee to start picking them up Tony walked over and began helping her, trying to joke as he did so.

"Oh, no hey it's alright. Aren't these the bullets I just nearly half a million dollars developing." He looked up to see Beth sitting back on her ankles, tears rolling down her cheeks and he panicked, calling for help. "No, no no. I'm not good with crying. Please, I didn't mean it. I brake shit all the time, ask Pepper. I'm not allowed in her office anymore." Seeing her boss uncomfortable was a little amusing to Beth and her tears subsided as she slowly gathered the ballistics together.

"Mr. Stark it's not what you said. I know that this is classified or whatever, but please can you tell me if Steve Rogers is alright?" He scowled as he looked her over, slowly standing as she did the same.

"UM. I really don't know. I haven't talked to anyone since Shield disbanded. What do you know?" Beth could tell by his tone that he was put off that Steve could be involved in something and he wasn't invited.

"Nothing really. He showed up at my door Friday evening to break our date in his uniform and I haven't heard from him since." Tony looked her in the eye, studying her and he shrugged.

"Nope. I haven't heard anything. I'm sure he's fine. Look, why don't you go home early today and tomorrow you can show me what you've been working on." She looked around, shaking her head.

"No. I'm fine. I can show you right now. That bullet in your hand, smart anti ballistic bullet. I'd love to show you a demonstration." Tony looked at the bullet carefully before nodding to her.

"Show me." As she walked out and down the hall with Tony next to her she explained how she came up with the concept with him.

"I thought if we could develop heat seeking missiles, missile that in theory can take out other missiles, why not with bullets." They got to a room and stood outside the bullet proof glass window as she started her demonstration. "In the far corner of the room you'll see a fully automatic AK-47. It is loaded with normal rounds that are easily accessible. Located just in front of the window here is one of your guns sir loaded with these specially designed AB rounds. Now imagine that AK-47 is being held by a threat and in between it and us are dozens of civilians. All we do is fire our gun in the air. She pressed a few buttons and the guns sprang to life, both firing off rounds quickly for nearly 15 seconds. After the firing was done they both walked into the room and Tony was shocked to find the ground littered with bullets fused to other bullets, as if they had collided in mid-air. He picked up one of the round and Beth cleared her throat behind him. The walls had been lined with foam board and from the dozens of bullets fired, only two had lodged into the wall.

Tony took a moment to look around, his mouth slightly hung open as he realized she could have just created something that could potentially save hundreds of lives. He put the bullet in his pocket as he walked towards her.

"Can this work in the real world, with people around?" She took in a deep breath.

"Testing has shown great potential but I need just a little more testing. I've been using test dummies molded from ballistics gel that radiated the normal 98.6 human body temperature with great results, but unfortunately if the temperature is in the 99 and up range the error rate triples and I cannot accept that. I'm in the process of tweaking the formula to get the highest life to death ratio possible." Tony patted her shoulder as he took one more sweeping look of the room.

"That's great. You've done great work here. Really, it's just, wow. You keep this up and I'll make sure Pepper writes you a fat bonus check. You deserve it." With that Tony Stark left the room and Beth smiled to herself before walking out, happy that she may have actually impressed Tony Stark.

For two hours Beth sat in her lab typing and testing away until she decided it was time to head home. Once again her mood fell, afraid that something bad had befallen upon her blue-eyed hero. She took a cab home and ordered in some take away before she slipped into her sweats and a t-shirt and planting herself on the sofa. After twenty minutes there was a knock at the door and she hopped up assuming it was her delivery until she opened the door to find her boss.

"See, here's the thing. How do you know he's out on some sort of mission? You said he was in uniform, well why would he be in that unless he was working with someone trying to take down Hydra or whatever threat has threatened uncle Sam." He walked into her apartment, speaking as he walked around the room.

"Mr. Stark, Please what do you want from me?" He stood there, his arms out from his sides as stretched his neck towards her.

"Who is he working with? That's all I want to know." She went to sit down, but again there was a knock at the door, this time it was her dinner that had arrived. She took her delivery and sat it on the coffee table before looking up at Tony.

"I don't know other than Sam Wilson." Tony nodded as he looked around the room then back to her.

"This apartment looks a little old-fashioned, you should bring it up to date. Look if you hear from him, let me know." With that he walked to her door, stopping to add in one more comment before leaving. "And see if you can't find out who's he's working with."

After he left Beth shut her eyes and leaned back in the seat. She was just asked to report back to Tony Stark anything she knew. Shaking her head she muttered under her breath, "Like hell" before she got up and started to get her dinner out. She sat and tried to eat, but now that Tony had her all upset she just put the food away and stowed it in the fridge. As she came back into the living room she curled up on the sofa, sleep overtaking her as the news flashed on the television.

Two hours later and Beth was woken up being covered with a blanket, a dark figure standing in front of her was covering her. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode until she heard a voice speak quietly.

"Sleep well Beth, I guess I'll let you sleep. Steve's safe though and if you're dreaming about him, know he's home." Nicki tucked the blankets around her friends shoulders before turning off her television and slowly creeping out of the apartment. Once Beth heard the lock latch she smiled and let out sigh, Steve was safe at home, now she could rest easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth woke up Friday, happy she had put in extra hours through the week so that she could have the day off. She got up, showered and dressed before heading out for her important date that afternoon. First, she had pulled some photo albums out and put them in her bag before skipping down the stairs and making her way to the bakery two blocks up from her. After her quick stop there she rushed towards St. Magdalen's, happy to be the entire day with her grandfather.

She walked in the front door and Angela, a woman who's worked the receptionist desk at St. Magdalen's for years, smiled as she greeted her.

"Beth, I knew you'd be in today. Robert is always happy to see you, birthday or not. You know where he is." On her way by Beth dropped a small bag from the bakery on Angela's desk before walking through the stark white halls. She rounded a corner and slowed her steps, smiling as she saw her grandfather sitting alone behind an easel, painting the city's skyline outside the window he was seated in front of.

"Happy Birthday Grandpa." He turned and looked at Beth while a smile spread across his face slowly.

"Is it my birthday already? Where has the time gone?" She laughed as she sat down his little bakery box on the table next to him and he grinned as he looked around. "You know I'm not supposed to have these, especially not in the middle of the afternoon." Beth opened the box and pulled out one of the Pignolo cookies and ate it as she grinned at him.

"You know what I say to that, it's your birthday and these are your favorite, just like grandma used to make." He put down his paint brush and wiped his hands before he reached into the box and took a bite. He hummed happily as he savored the cookie, the flavor taking him back to when his late wife would make them fresh for him.

"I swear they stole her recipe, these are the only ones I've ever had that compare to hers." Beth finished her cookie before she sat down and pulled out a photo album from her bag.

"I brought you these too, thought maybe you could tell me some stories today." His eyes twinkled as he eyed the old blue album, something he hadn't seen in ages. "I've only glanced through this one, it was one of the ones from the attic. I don't think you've told me these stories." Once he realized what she had brought his looked changed to something more sad and serious.

"Can I see it?" She gave him the book and watched in wonder as his eyes misted over while he flipped through the pages.

"Grandpa what it is?" He nodded as he looked at one page, turning it so his granddaughter could see what he'd found.

"This is me in 1941, the year I was hired by Howard Stark, and this is something I've always been too ashamed to tell you. I worked on Project:Rebirth, and what we did to that poor boy, it breaks my heart. He was such good kid, a good heart and strong head on his shoulders it was just that he was this tinyant of person and Howard turned him into this ideal soldier. The Army used that boy as propaganda and I was never able to look at him the same." Beth watched as he grandfather got up and moved over to a small sofa on an adjoining wall and he motioned for her to sit next to him. He showed her several pictures of he had of many of the crew that had worked on the project, and she could feel the sense of guilt he had.

"That young man laid frozen for seventy years, and survived. Most people say that's a miracle but to me, when he woke up I couldn't imagine his horror to find how this world had moved on. It scares me most days and I lived it." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Beth's temple and she smiled as he turned to the next page, reveling a photograph of her grandmother. "Ah, my sweetheart. I met her in '44 and I remember how hesitant she was. She'd lost someone in the war and it pained me to see her so sad. I worked day after day, stopping by her father's shop everyday and doing all that I could to get her to smile. It took me two weeks to see one, and boy when I did she became an angel. Did she ever tell you about our first date?" Beth leaned her head on her grandfather's shoulder, smiling as she thought about the story her grandmother had told her countless times before.

"You asked her to dinner every day for weeks until she finally caved and agreed to one date. She said she told you that you had to agree to not ask her again if things didn't work out and you promised. She then said it was the worse date she'd ever been on, you were so nervous that when you helped her into her chair at dinner you pushed it in too far and hurt her ribs, then when you realized what you had done you pulled it back out but ended up tipping her over." By that time Beth and her grandfather were both laughing and he finished the story.

"Yes, and it only got worse. I spilled a drink on her, was short on cash for the bill and when we left I closed her dress in the car door. As I walked her to her door I broke my promise, begging for a second chance. She said give me one reason and I said because she was the reason I was so nervous, she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid my eyes on and I thought for sure it was a dream, that no woman as smart or as funny as her would ever give a guy like me a chance at all, much less a second one. After that she told me to pick her up the following Friday at six and after that we were inseparable. She was my everything." He ran his fingers over the picture lovingly and then he smiled at Beth. "You look just like her here, like an angel smiling back at me." Beth smiled as she reached over and flipped the page, her eyes landing on a photo of her date for that evening.

"Did you know Steve Rogers well?" She was so afraid to tell her grandfather that she had started seeing Steve, not that they were officially dating, but he did ask her to dinner stating that he wanted to make up for cancelling their plans together. She watched as a sorrow filled smile cross his lips.

"He was such a good kid. Young but full of spirit and he was just a stand up type of guy. I remember Peggy was sweet on him, and it broke her heart when he went missing. That poor girl, I think she was waiting on him." Beth noted the brunette in the background of the photograph and she couldn't deny that she could see the admiration in the woman's eyes. It had never occurred to her that Steve may have had someone before the freeze, but now that it was staring her in the face she couldn't deny it.

She sat and listened to her grandfather go on for several hours, his stories not only bringing tears to their eyes but creating fits of hysterical laughing. Beth took his hand as Frita his nurse came to take him to dinner, and both women escorted him to the dining hall. He sat and Beth joined him, leading the way as they sang to him. After hewas brought over a piece of cake, he leaned to Beth, smiling as he spoke quietly.

"Where are you off to tonight? And don't lie to your granddad, I know you've got a date." She took a bite of cake before answering, smirking at him.

"I do. First date, so no details yet, but if it works out I'll let you meet him." Robert smiled, knowing the glimmer in Beth's eyes meant she had high hopes for whomever she'd be seeing that evening. His heart melted as he watched her, that was the same glimmer his wife had and he reached over and took her hand.

"Just tell me, is he at least a gentleman?" She chuckled with cake in her mouth, but she nodded as she finished her bite.

"More than I can ever say. A perfect gentleman I promise."

Beth finished celebrating with her grandfather before she rushed home to change. She was rushing around her apartment, pinning her hair up as she looked for her favorite heels, the ones that Nicki said made her legs look flawless, when there was a knock at the door. She panicked thinking she was late, so she rushed around the room looking everywhere for her shoes, giving up after a good thirty seconds and opening the door.

"Hey, I remembered your date tonight so I brought your heels back." Beth just laughed as she looked at Nicki.

"I've been rushing around here searching for these and you had them." Nicki followed Beth into her apartment after she sat the shoes down next to the door.

"Come on, let me fix your hair. It's starting to fall from you running around."

Nicki got Beth's hair fixed and left, knowing that Beth wouldn't want her there when Steve showed up for their first official date. With her friend gone, Beth sat down and took a second to breath, she didn't want to seem worked up or anxious when Steve arrived, even though her nerves were thrumming with anticipation. She had rehearsed part of what she was going to say, and now with the new information from her grandfather, there was more. When she heard the knock this time she smiled as she walked over and peeked out to see Steve standing there. She pulled the door open and looked up at him, his smile melted every single worry she had.

"I've just got to slip on my shoes and grab a jacket. Would you like to come in?" Steve nodded as he stepped inside and produced a single flower from behind him.

"I got you this. It's not real, but that just means it will never fade." She took the metal rose and looked it over, her eyes full of wonder.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She crossed the room and place it gently onto the shelf above the television, pausing to look at it before she rushed down the hall to grab a jacket from her room. She came back and slid into her shoes before finally looking back up at Steve and the innocent look in her eyes broke her.

"Before we go, I just have to tell you this. My boss, Tony Stark, wants me to spy on you for him but I will not. I don't care if I lose my job, well I do care but it's worth it. And it's all my fault really. When you left and I hadn't heard from you I thought maybe you where busy with Captain America stuff but Nicki han't heard from Sam either and I started to worry more. So one day at work Mr. Stark showed up and he was checking on my work and I thought since you had worked together with S.H.I.E.L.D. before that maybe he knew where you were so I asked. He had no clue who you'd be working with because to his knowledge S.H.I.E.L.D. was no more and then he asked me what I knew. I only told him I knew you were working with Sam so that he wouldn't keep hounding me and I realized I never should have asked him in the first place and I'm so sorry I did. I totally understand if your angry or upset but I need to be upfront with you and please, please know I will never, never tell Tony Stark a damn thing."

As she finally took in a breath Steve took a moment to process what she had said. He looked at her blankly for a moment before he raised his hands up, resting them on her shoulders as he bent his knees and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry about Tony, I'll talk to him. He won't ask you anymore. Were you really worried about me?" Her cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson as her eyes dropped to the floor and her voice was barely a whisper in the quiet room.

"Extremely." Steve wasn't really sure what to do, he wanted to hug her, but that seemed a bittoo much so he slowly let his fingers slide down her arms, tickling her wrist before they slid into her hand.

"I was worried you'd be worried. But I'm sort of happy you were. I think that means you like me." She grinned before looking up at him.

"I do, maybe as much as you like me." He was left speechless as his cheeks became a tinge darker. He couldn't suppress his smile as he tried to think of something clever to say back, but when he opened his mouth clever didn't come out.

"How about we head to dinner now before I have a chance to screw things up." Beth couldn't help but laugh as she turned towards the door.

"Let's go, but for the record, I don't think you could ever screw things up."

They both walked side by side, Beth with her hands neatly folded in front of her and Steve with his hands shoved in his pockets. He led her out to a cab and soon they were on their way to a great little restaurant across town. The ride was quiet and once the arrived at the dinner Beth found herself opening up to him, telling him all about her grandparents and how he might actually know her grandfather.

Dinner seemed to go to fast and neither of them wanted the night to end, but with everything Steve had just heard, he found himself thinking of how she could help him even more than she had been. He took her home, but as he walked her to her door, he regretting not taking them out someplace else first.

"Beth, I had a really great night. I'd love to do this again, if you do." She smiled as she turned to face him as the arrived in front of her apartment.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" He went through an internal fight with himself, he wanted to stay and talk to her for hours, but he hated to think what her neighbors would say about her having a man in her apartment this late in the evening. She could see his internal struggle and she softly touched his arm."Steve, it's alright if you don't. But I do most definitely want to see you again." He smiled as she took the pressure of him and he nodded.

"What are you doing Tuesday evening? There's something I think you could help me with." Beth's mind was too busy focused on trying not to jump for joy as she gave him a coy smile.

"I'm available. Tuesday it is."

"Alright, I will call you before hand to let you know if you need anything. Goodnight Beth." She took his hand and got up on her tips toes to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight Steve." With that she opened her door and went inside, peering at Steve who stood and watched until he heard her locks engage and only then did he leave because he felt she was safe. When he got outside he took in a deep breath, he might have just found the key to solving one of his problems.


End file.
